


Stay With Me

by RebelWithHeartofGold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Liam, Cuddling, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Nicknames, awkward Theo, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithHeartofGold/pseuds/RebelWithHeartofGold
Summary: Liam wants Theo to be safe





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf fic, sorry if it sucks

After the war and everything has been cooled down, Theo slowly joined Liam, Mason, and Corey on more hangouts and get togethers. He still felt out of place, don't get him wrong, he knew he didn't belong. He wasn't as close as Liam and Mason and didn't have intimacy like Mason and Corey. They hung out at Liam's and play video games, watch movies, and snack on food until their stomachs hurt. Mason and Corey got more used to him and comfortable with him. There were still supernatural creatures out there and they still fought them. They all become a group and would go out and then have their pack nights. Those days are Theo's favorite days. He's gotten closer to Liam as well, at first it was a friendship but now it developed into something more. Their touches and stares would linger. Liam would hold on to his shoulder longer than necessary and their hugs would be longer and if sometimes Theo smells Liam's scent then it's not his fault Liam always smells so good. When movie night is over and it's time to say goodbye, Theo goes back to where he's been since the beginning. His truck. The place he slept at and ate and practically lived in didn't change. He's used to it by now, he knows he can't have all good things, he knows he doesn't deserve a warm bed, fresh food, and a hot shower. He slips in and drives to a location for the police not to notice him and disturb his sleep. He grabs his lumpy pillow and small blanket and tries to get comfortable though he knows he'll get cramped up next morning. He lays down and slowly drifts off to sleep till he heard a knock on his window. He tries to ignore it because maybe the police would leave him alone. The knock comes louder and more persistent and Theo groans. "I guess not," he mumbles.  
He sits up and turns to let them know he'll be leaving when he sees Liam on the other side looking at him with a confused expression and head tilted to the side. Theo would find it adorable if it wasn't the situation they're in. He scolds himself because he never mentioned he lived in the truck and doesn't want to mention it ever because he didn't need their pity. He doesn't want anyone's pity and didn't want them to feel sorry for him. He rolls his window down, "what?" He asks.

  
Liam snaps out of it and shakes his jeans a bit, "I was just going to uh-just-....have you been sleeping here?" He asks with red tinted cheeks.

  
Theo looks at him with a thoughtful expression. He doesn't need to lie to him and doesn't want to. He trusts Liam enough and it's not like Liam will do anything about it anyways so there's no point in hiding it. Liam took one look and already knows.  
"Sleeping. Living. Same thing," he smirks.  
Liam looks at him a concerned and sad expression that makes his eyes look more blue and puppy like. It changes to worry and anger after a few seconds.

  
"What?" He whispers, "why didn't you mention anything? We could've helped you, we are your friends. You should've said something and-" he spits out.

  
"I don't need your help," Theo cuts him off, "I don't need your pity and you feeling sorry for me for not having a home. There's nothing you could've done and would've done," he explains.

  
That seems to make Liam more angry and his eyes flash yellow before turning back to blue, "Is that what you think? That we wouldn't care about you or help you? We are your friends and fuck you for thinking we wouldn't care, we care about you Theo, I care about you. It's not pity, it never would've been pity. I would've done it for you because I care about you not because I pity you," he angrily states with his hands clenched into fists.

  
Theo is stunned into silence and doesn't know what to say. Liam cares about him, him. Why would Liam even bother with Theo especially care about him. He didn't think Liam would care enough to offer him a place to stay, he doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve it. He repeats that in his head and takes a deep breathe and closes his eyes.

  
"Liam," he opens his eyes and looks at Liam, "I don't need your help, okay? I'm perfectly fine on my own, have been for the past weeks and I'll continue to be fine," he softly tried to explain to the beta.

  
Liam glared at him and scoffed, "I don't care if you are doing fine on your own, no one deserves to sleep in a beat up truck with nothing but a pillow and blanket. You deserve a bed and a shower and food."

  
"Are you saying I smell, Dunbar?" Theo smirks.  
Liam rolls his eyes and smirks, "yeah, you fucking smell. Now come on you're coming home with me and sleeping over," he nods his head like it's final.

  
Theo shakes his head, "Woah no. I told you I'm fine, you can go back home now and I'll stay here."

  
Liam groans, "I swear to god Theo, if you don't come home with me right now I will kick your ass and drag you home with me."

  
Theo can't help but laugh at that. "One night and that's it. I'm only doing it because you're getting annoying and I know you won't leave."  
Liam's expression softens and he smiles making Theo melts. "Awesome, lets go on then," he jumps into the passenger seat and Theo starts to drive to Liam's house. The drive was silent and Theo couldn't help but think of the beta and how he doesn't deserve his kindness. Doesn't deserve him. Liam is too good and has too big of a heart for someone as tainted and worthless as Theo. He reminds himself, 'One night. One night that's all. Next morning, you leave and make sure you don't do it again. Don't get comfortable. One night.' He keeps repeating it till they get to Liam's place and he parks his car in the driveway.  
"Uhh well would you like to come in?" Liam asks sheepishly.

  
"Well considering I was forced here to stay over than ya I might as well," Theo shrugs.  
Liam laughs and playfully shoves him, "Asshole." He nervously shrugs off his seatbelt and gets out at the same time Theo gets out. He can spell the nervousness radiating off of Liam, he wonders why Liam is all of a sudden nervous. They've hung out before, Liam is probably regretting the choice already and nervous Theo is going to steal their food or kill him in his sleep. Well that made him feel worse than he did before if that was possible. He followed Liam into his house and since he's been here before, they didn't need to bother with the tour. They walked into Liam's room and Liam handed him a towel and toothbrush.

  
"Would you like something to eat?" Liam asked.  
"No I'm tired, I just want to sleep," Theo stated.

  
"Oh okay if you're sure. The bathroom is over there, you can go shower and clean up if you want," Liam ran his hand through his hair.  
He wondered how his hair would feel under Theo's hands, it would probably feel soft and it looks like the best length to get a good grip on it. He snapped out of it before his thoughts got the best of him and went inside the bathroom. He stripped and stepped into the hot shower, softly sighing. It felt good to finally be clean and feel the hot water cascading down his back.

  
After his shower, he used the toothbrush Liam gave him and realized Liam forgot to get him clothes. He shrugged and went outside the bathroom to get clothes himself. When he went inside Liam's room, he noticed Liam was already in his pajamas playing video games. He didn't pay attention to Theo so Theo cleared his throat. Liam paused and game and looked up, gaping. Theo looked at him with confusion till he realized he had only a towel around his waist. That would explain Liam's gaping expression and blushing on his cheeks. Theo smirked, "Well Liam if you wanted to stare at me shirtless you could've just asked instead of not handing me clothes."

  
Liam stayed silent for a few moments till it hit him what Theo said, he glared and got up, "I forgot to give you clothes, asshat."

  
Liam looked through his drawers and threw him sweatpants and a white shirt. Theo thanked him and went to the bathroom to change. He dried his hair with the towel and threw it in the hamper. When he went back to Liam's room, Liam was looking like he was getting ready for bed.

  
"So what are the sleeping arrangements? Do I get the bed or the floor?" Theo asked.  
Liam pondered that thought for a moment because he didn't want Theo to be uncomfortable especially since he slept in a car for who knows how long so he wanted him to be comfortable and warm. He realized the couch is the safest option though he can think of a better place for him. He glanced at his bed with a thoughtful expression. ' _No nope. Not going to go there. You were supposed to tell him tonight, but this was a sign to keep your mouth shut_.' He didn't even know when he realized he actually started caring about Theo's well being but they've been through so much and come out stronger.

  
"How about you take the couch? It's comfortable and it's better than the floor," Liam glanced at Theo.

  
Theo smiled, "Alright thanks."  
Liam grabbed a pillow and two blankets and handed them to Theo. "Here, if you need anything call me," he smiled.

  
Theo nodded and grabbed the pillow and blankets, "Thanks I appreciate it. For everything, tomorrow I'll be out of here and make sure to clean after myself"  
Liam glared, "Theo, you are not being a burden. I want you here and I don't care how long you stay. You can stay as long as you want, I want you to be okay and have a safe place to go to," Liam explained.  
"Why do you care so much about whether I have a place to go or not?" Theo asked.  
"Because you're my friend," Liam had to try to control his beating but he knew Theo sensed it.

  
"Liar. Why'd you come out looking for me? I know it wasn't to ask me to sleep at your place so what's the reason?" Theo stepped in closer until there was no room between them.  
Liam felt his cheeks burning up and his heart beats fast.

  
"Uh well you see I-uhh-I wanted to tell you, tell you something. Something very important," he mumbled.

  
Theo smirked, he liked seeing Liam flustered and nervous. Warmth spread through his chest seeing Liam nervous and blushing because of him, but he squashed that thought down right as it came up.

  
"Which was?" Theo asked.

  
Liam avoided eye contact and started playing with his hands.

  
"Well in these last few weeks, we have all become closer. You've become like a friend to us and we all care about you. I care about you a lot and you and I have become closer than the others. And you know we have been through a lot and we protected each other and you saved my ass countless times and prevented me from killing Nolan. So like what I'm trying to say is you are an asshole and a dickwad and you almost killed Scott and my pack and manipulated us and killed others. Despite all that you're also caring and changed for the better and I have fallen for you," Liam rambled.

  
Theo was speechless and shocked. At first he felt good then he felt like shit and leaving Liam's house or punching Liam's face and now he is rendered speechless. He can't process the fact that Liam. _Liam likes him_. He's surprised Liam would ever fall for him considering he seemed to be in love with Hayden even if she did leave a while ago. He doesn't know how long he's been standing and staring but Liam breaks his thoughts.  
"Uh well I can see that I've embarrassed myself and you don't feel the same so I'm just going to go," Liam's heart beat so fast, it hurt.  
Liam felt an ache and was ready to hide under his bed covers forever or until Theo gets the hint and leaves to the couch. He was ready to make an excuse to have Theo leave when a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him close. He looked up and saw Theo looking at him, smiling softly with something like affection in his eyes.

  
"You mean that? Or is this a joke?" Theo asks.  
He has to know if Liam means it, if he actually feels the same way Theo feels.  
Liam nods, "Every word," he mumbles.  
Theo places his hand on Liam's cheek and rubs his thumb over his cheek. Liam felt his heart beat fast and can sense Theo's heart beating as quick as his. Liam can feel Theo's breath against his face and he bites his lip and notices Theo's eyes track that movement. He wants Theo to make the first move, wants to make sure Theo is okay with this, with them.  
"What are you waiting for, big boy?" Liam smirks.

  
Theo growls and presses his lips hard against Liam. Liam responds back eagerly and wraps his arms around Theo's waist and pulls him closer. He puts his hands under Theo's shirt feeling the warm soft skin. Theo's hand remains on Liam's face before moving to his hair and he tugs a bit causing Liam to moan. Theo swallows it and licks his lips and Liam opens up, tongues exploring the others. It was passionate, hot, and the best kiss both have ever had. They don't know how long they've been kissing but soon they need to breathe so they let go, remaining close and breathing heavily.

  
"Wow," Theo mumbled, he plays with the hair on Liam's nape.  
Liam softly laughs, "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

  
He rubs his hands on Theo's sides just feeling Theo's skin, warm and smooth.  
"So what do we do now?" Liam asks.  
He doesn't want to push Theo, doesn't want him to feel pressured, he'll go at his pace and do whatever he feels is comfortable.  
"I am honestly just tired and want to sleep," Theo smiles sweetly at Liam and places his hands on Liam's cheeks.

  
"That can be arranged," Liam smiles wide and pats Theo's hip before he lets go. Although he misses his touch he turns around and grabs Theo's pillow and blankets and places it on his bed. He arranges it and turns to look at Theo. Theo is smiling softly at him with a look close to affection that has Liam's heart skipping a beat.

  
"So you want to sleep together?" Theo suggests.

  
"I mean uh if that's what you want. You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand if you don't I mean like it's too so-" he gets cut off when Theo comes to me and places a soft kiss on his lips.

  
"I do want," Theo mumbles against Liam's lips.

  
Liam nods and pushes Theo with him on the bed. They start to get in position where he places his head on Theo's chest and Theo wraps an arm around Liam's waist. Theo yawns and squeezes Liam's waist for a second. Liam looks up and Theo smiles, kissing his forehead.

  
"Goodnight," he smiles.  
Liam smiles so wide, Theo falls for him even more.

  
"Goodnight," he teases.  
Theo rolls his eyes and closes his eyes.  
They fall asleep right away, comfortable in each other's arms. Theo feels comfortable and safe for the first time in forever.

  
The next morning, Theo wakes up a little before Liam and notices how the sun shines on Liam making him look angelic and even more beautiful. He still can't believe he can have this, doesn't even know if he deserves it. But he'll try to prove to Liam that he can be better, that he's a good guy and will try not to let him down. Liam deserves better and he'll try to be better. He feels Liam stirs and looks at him right when he opens his eyes. He smiles at Theo and the sun makes his eyes look like shining diamonds that Theo can't help but catch his breath.

  
"Morning," he mumbles still groggily from sleep.  
"Morning sunshine," he kisses his hair.  
Liam mumbles something incoherent and places his face against Theo's chest too lazy to move.  
"I don't want to move," he mumbles against Theo's chest.  
"Then let's stay here all day"' Theo suggests.  
Liam looks up and smirks, "What will we doing all day  
Theo blushes and playfully smacks Liam's arm.  
"Not that asshole, I meant we can talk all day and learn more about each other," he suggests.  
"Theo talking about himself? Actually suggesting to talk about feelings? Shocking," Liam playfully gasps earning another smack on the arm.  
"Fine you dick, we aren't doing that," he turns the other way.  
"Aw Theo don't be like that, aw don't be mad," Liam smiles and tries to climb the other side but Theo smacks him away.  
"No, I'm mad," Theo tries not to smile.  
"Theooo please turn around, we can talk about each other all day. I'll make you breakfast," Liam suggests.  
Theo smiles without turning around, "Pancakes with syrup?"  
Liam smiles knowing he's won, "Yup and orange juice."  
Theo turns around and grabs Liam pulling him close. "Sounds perfect, sweetheart," he kisses his lips.  
"Ew dude morning breathe," Liam scrunches his nose.  
"Ya you're right, get away from me. We can make out after breakfast," Theo pushes Liam away.

  
Liam laughs and gets up to make breakfast, "Sounds like a plan, babe."  
Liam walks out to make breakfast and although Theo doesn't know the future and doesn't know what will happen. He doesn't know if him and Liam will last and he doesn't know what he will do later. He doesn't know if they'll make it through together and he doesn't know what it's in store for him. All he has is now and the present. He has Liam making them breakfast to enjoy and then a day of wrapping his arms around Liam and feeling his warmth spreading through his body. He has him listening as Liam talks about everything and anything and that enough brings a smile to his face.


End file.
